1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a track assembly, and more particularly to a track assembly having one or more brackets to be adjustably and solidly secured thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical furniture or frames or cabinets or shelves or the like may comprise a shelf body including one or more fasteners secured to two sidewalls thereof, to stably support one or more shelf panels between the sidewalls thereof. However, the fasteners may not be adjusted up and down relative to the shelf body, such that the shelf panels also may not be easily adjusted relative to the shelf body to different heights.
For example, when the objects to be received or supported on the shelf panels include different heights, the shelf panels may not be adjusted up and down relative to the sidewalls of the cabinets or shelves, such that the objects may not be suitably or snugly received or supported in the cabinets or shelves.
Similarly, the typical book shelves, the typical cabinets or the like comprise one or more door panels pivotally secured to the cabinet body with a number of fasteners. However, the fasteners also may not be easily adjusted relative to the cabinet body to different heights, such that the door panels also may not be easily adjusted relative to the cabinet body to different heights, and thus may not be suitably and pivotally attached to the cabinet body. Sometimes, the fasteners are required to be engaged into and disengaged from the cabinet body several times, before the door panels may be suitably attached or secured to the cabinet body.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional furniture or shelves or cabinets.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a track assembly having one or more brackets to be adjustably and solidly secured thereto, in order to adjustably support various objects on the track assembly.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a track assembly comprising a track member including a longitudinal channel formed therein, and at least one longitudinal jut extended into the longitudinal channel thereof, a bracket slidably received in the longitudinal channel of the track member, and including a plurality of teeth formed thereon, and facing toward the longitudinal jut of the track member, and to be forced and engaged onto the longitudinal jut of the track member, and means for forcing the bracket against the track member, to force the teeth of the bracket to engage onto the longitudinal jut of the track member, and to adjustably secure the bracket to the track member, and to prevent the bracket from being moved relative to the track member. The bracket may thus be solidly and adjustably secured to the track member, and may be prevented from being moved relative to the track member, in order to adjustably and solidly support various objects to the track member.
The bracket includes a screw hole formed therein, the forcing means includes a fastener threaded with the screw hole of the bracket, and engageable with the track member. The track member includes a longitudinal depression formed therein, the fastener includes a tip engaged into the longitudinal depression of the track member.
The bracket includes a bar extended therefrom, and a flap extended from the bar, the teeth are formed on the flap of the bracket.
A casing may further be provided and secured to the bracket, the casing includes a recess formed therein, and a shelf member may further be provided and engaged into the recess of the casing and so as to be secured to the casing. One or more fasteners may further be provided and engaged through the casing and engaged with the shelf member, to further solidly secure the shelf member to the casing.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of the detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.